


Actual demons

by Patatarte



Series: October is every month [1]
Category: cowchop
Genre: quick hello from Trevor boy, so it's a...demon theme I think, this is OCTOBER guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Short fic about…actual demon beings : Aleks and James being lil shits to Brett.Hey, it’s october baby~ so it's in the theme. Probably





	Actual demons

If he's being honest with himself, Brett would say that he definitly saw James and Aleks' eyes glowing in the dark. He would say that the dark rooms he saw them in became distorted, even so slightly and they got awful grins making them more into demons than humans. 

In full light, Brett will testify that they are children, god awful children making his life a living hell with bad jokes, pranks and disgusting things all over the floor, their clothes, the walls and everywhere else they can reach !

But at night...or in dark corners, they get quieter, eyes looking everywhere in calculated motion. When they walk together to grab a late meal, Brett sometimes fear for his life and not because of their surrounding but because of who his friends seem to be. 

They seem harmless but sometimes their eyes send chill to his spine, covering him in cold sweat, goosebumps when one of them goes too close, waking a nervous laugh in his throat.

Sometimes they leave him as quickly as a snap of his fingers, disappearing in the dark streets and coming back from seemingly nowhere with a breath smelling like iron. It's so quick Brett barely registers it, that's why he isn't sure it's happening. But he's almost sure that when he turns to James to talk, there's a glint in his eyes as Aleks seems nowhere to be seen, but then it's Aleks who talks beside him, or behind, getting Brett's attention as it's James' turn to disappear briefly. 

It doesn't change the fact that they are friends, right ? Brett knows them since a good while, he even knew Aleks before he met James ! But he can't help but take notes and details about them, and the list is getting longer.

What can he do about it ? He tries to live and ignore until it's impossible to ignore anymore.

It starts being more obvious, but somehow only to him. That's why he feels crazy because nobody else is seeing the same things as him ! Like the time where he clearly saw dried blood on James' hands while he was typing on his computer. Of course Brett doesn't point it out and soon he sees James running in the bathroom and coming out with clean hands like nothing happened.

But he's sure he felt eyes on him when he turned away from the scene.

Then, he helped a hungover Aleks to barf properly in a toilet in a club. And the man barfed fucking blood and pieces of half digested meat. Maybe he tried some raw beef or something...Doesn't mean anything right ? It's not a piece of tattoos floating in the toilet bowl, can't be, that's probably like...A flyer Aleks ate, for some reasons...Yeah, let's it be that.

Weird things happen all the time in the warehouse and around, that's not the weirdest thing he saw.

But then, one sweet night, he takes his sweet time taking care of his succulents after a long day (that ended too late at night). He feels eyes on him but when he looks around, there's nothing, of course. So he steps inside and for good measure he closes all the blinds and checks if all the doors are locked and goes in bed.

He falls asleep pretty quickly, too tired to fight against the call of the blankets.

Something wakes him up too quickly after, not a noise, not a move, but four glowing eyes in the corner of his room. He panics like a normal person would, wondering if he's having a nightmare, hoping it's a nightmare, really.

Deep inside, he knows.

"Hey, Brett" 

It sounds like everyday James greeting him both joyfully and a bit tiredly, but there's another sound behind his voice, something Brett can't put his finger on but it turns his blood cold in a second.

"You see things and you don't tell, Brett ?" 

Of course this voice is from Aleks, with a mocking and yet menacing voice. Brett doesn't know what to say, what to do. He's going insane, that's the only explanation he gives to himself.

"We thought we were friends, Brett." 

They are talking together now, James laughing quietly and Aleks taking a step forward, his smile being clear despites the darkness.

He's going to die, isn't it ?

"I'm hungry" 

It's not quite Aleks' voice anymore, but it's still there somewhere and Brett can see his features with the dim lights coming from outside. He looks like Aleks, but something is definitly off, it's upseting, like the uncanny valley.

"We don't eat friends" James (or the thing looking like him ?) says, whining but walking forwards until his knees are against the matress. He looks terrifying while still being the same, like for Aleks. "We aren't here to eat him, behave yourself." 

He talks to Aleks but doesn't leave his eyes from Brett's. And the poor man can't even bring himself to move, paralyzed.

"Didn't say I was going to eat him, I'm just saying." Aleks growls in a low voice.

James sighs, and that's when Brett can hear two different voices, his friends' one and a deeper and distorted one behind it. Even as demon-ish they are still arguing, good to know they are still the same.

"Brett." he sounds definitly alien now, not the space kind, but not James at all. But the voice is caring, strangely soft. "You know it's still us, right ?"

As the question is asked, Brett suddenly gasps for air, not even realizing he wasn't breathing until now. He's shaking, feeling terrible with his tense muscles and cold sweat running down his face. God that's disgusting. He can only nods, not even an inch, but James seems satisfied by that, giving a full smile, but only his mouth is moving, nothing else, his eyes doesn't smile at all.

"You are old." 

That's...Not at all what Brett expected to hear next, not in a long range of things he was waiting for. He wants to be offended or laughs, wants things to be normal in a situation that's far from it, but there's a face just an inch from his, with huge and empty eyes. James can be fucking scary.

"Since you know about us, why not joining ?"

It'd be better if it was...regular James talking, but Brett can't complain. He doesn't understand the question, doesn't even understand the implications nor anything that's happening to him right now.

It's not like the duo is waiting for an answer anyways, Aleks looking like the cheshire cat with his glowing eyes and huge grin in his dark corner, laughing quietly as James puts his hand between their faces.

His hand is...as cold as snow, weirdly. Brett imagined it to be hot, like...demon-thingy, but no, it's cold but not too cold either. Suddenly the blinds open with all the noise you can imagine it makes in the middle of a silent night, and Brett catches the light of the moon. And that moon is way bigger than it's supposed to be, and also it's not even supposed to be the full moon, what the fuck ?

"Don't think too much about it" Is all Aleks gives as the answer of an unasked question. "Just know that...You're going to be like us. You'll feel safe again, like I was when he turned me too."

Brett doesn't ask what it means, but at the same time if James turned Aleks into this...Then it might explain some things, right ? Before he can ask himself more questions, James' hand goes away as well as him, going back in the corner, next to Aleks.

There's a long minute of nothing at all, no movements, nothing. Then Brett feels too awake, too hungry and powerfull and most of all, too aware of what's around him, seeing the duo without any problem despites the darkness.

He sees them as they are and yet they just are James and Aleks, but with strange features, a bit off, but it's them, truly and fully.

"Can we go eat now ?" Aleks complains with that strange bratty and demonic voice.

James looks like he's going to argue with him but then his stomach calls for a meal as well and so he just sighs and smiles, shrugging to Brett and crossing his arms, waiting for the man to get out of his bed, put something decent and then...

Then they'll go eat, like they sometimes do. Nothing truly changed for Brett, except the taste of blood in his mouth when he gets his first gourmet meal. Anything else is the same really.

Until Trevor gives him a weird look one day as he was chilling in his office. Trevor could swear he saw his eyes glowing in the darkness.


End file.
